Collision
by Pernshinigami
Summary: A collision between bleach animeverse and bleach mush the beginning with possible yaoi later on. Two alternate seireitei's, two alternate hueco mundo's two alternate human worlds. And a war over a single vizard.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This fanfic is a collision fanfic between bleach mush the beginning and the bleach anime universe. and is my way of working out an unsatisfactory situation. There may be yaoi and yuri later so enjoy. oh and there's cussing.

* * *

**BABOOOOOOM!** The explosion in the maggots nest sent the second divisioners guarding it running for the Captain. Water began to flood in and a figure walked in. Inmates and guards alike fell before it as it slew them. "Greetings." The chinese man, dressed in black, almost like an MIB walked in amid the flood, somehow, Chang had found a way to override the nest's innate block of reiatsu, using psi as a lethal weapon.

The figure who met him in the second captain's jacket was not female, but male. "Nara Aurcan, congratulations on making captain." He came forwards with two of the inmates grabbed by the neck in his hands. One of them a young man in his early twenties, the other a blonde woman with green eyes and a dark, haunted expression.

"AURCAN!" the woman screamed. "AURCAN HELP ME!" She struggled. "He's from the organization that did this to me! AURCAN HELP DONT LET HIM TAKE ME! I'd rather stay in the nest and ROT than go back with him HELP!"

"shut up." Chang replied, viciously pulling the woman's hair.

"its your own fault brat, you shouldn't have struck soifon." A second figure in an MIB style suit appeared, hispanic rather than chinese. "Thats twenty years, you've done what, three?"

The woman turned pale. "Marchosias and chang together. Oh fuck AURCAN HELP ME! Marchosias took all the vizards together to beat and he isn't even DEAD! He's the one who took me away from home oh AURCAN GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The water was rising, within a few hours the maggots nest would be flooded. Unusable.

Aurcan knew what central would do then, have all the prisoners executed. If they couldn't rebuild or drain the nest, everyone there was going to die. The other members of the punishment corps were busy keeping the inmates from escaping. He was on his own.

"Aurcan... you know I wish she were still alive... I don't care that she was cruel to me the one time we met. All I can see is her face as she died. Don't hold back just because he has us, don't worry about hurting me! use your bankai!"

Aurcan was calling to his lieutenant on the hell butterfly, calling the attack in to central. But he didn't know what to do. Chang and Marchosias together could kill a captain, and they had hostages.

All of a sudden a young woman darted through. "MORGAN-CHAN! BECOME MORRIGAN!"

Nemurikomu, the ditsiest member of the second. Oh well, morgan was unwilling to escape. She'd proven it before. She'd come back. The girl somehow caught her zanpakuto, only to have her arms wrenched backwards before she could even unsheathe the blade. Without reiatsu use, the girl was helpless, Morgan was a kido user, her hakudo skills were crap. Testing by twelfth had shown a slight improvement in that skill, but not enough to escape.

"Nemurikomu, I am giving you an order to run."

"Nemu-chan! GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl yelled. "I don't want you to die because of me!"

"Tell the rest of the division what has happened." Aurcan said more gently. "Think what sakura taichou or your husband will do without you. She needs your help with the twins please!"

All this time the boy had been flexing in the stun he'd been put under by Chang. "god I hate you chang. Morgan don't you /dare/ blame yourself for soifon's death, DONT YOU DARE! It wasn't your fault! You didn't stab her! /They/ did! You tried to /save/ her! YOU TRIED TO TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH!"

Aurcan looked from one to the other. The girl had lost her fighting spirit, but the boy was ready to fight. And unlike the girl, the boy was almost on a captain level. Aurcan edged closer, hand on his blade, timing the boy's flexes in the psi stun. "NOW DRAVIN!" Aurcan roared, charging and drawing his blade. "GET HER OUT OF HERE! THATS AN ORDER!"

The boy broke free just as Aurcan predicted he would. "DRAVIN!" morgan yelled.

"I HATE YOU CHANG! But right now she's the priority." The boy tackled Morgan into the rising water.

The two rifted out of there, Aurcan confirmed a long hunch. Dravin could have escaped the maggots nest at any time. He just stayed to protect his friend. That was loyalty. **Sakura, I'm sorry, you've lost so many brothers already, but I might not be able to escape this alive. Just stay alive, and raise those twins to be good soul reapers. **

They'd lost so much, they'd lost Soifon, and Unohana, and Isane, and most of the second was dead. Central in a powerplay had elimenated the /best/ allies the seireitei had in this war, and with it any chance they'd had of stopping Belial Group /or/ Takae Kuchiki. Kurotsuchi had gone traitor. Three captains gone, when the 5th, 7th and 9th still stood empty after Aizen and Tousen's deaths. With the Espada ravaging Karakura town and Baraggan attempting to assemble an army, it was one of those decades where many shinigami hated their jobs. Hell, one of his best pupils had been wrongfully branded a traitor when Sakura had achieved bankai! She wouldn't have been able to take captaincy for years until all this died down, Sakura's talents had propelled her to the top however, as the time grew desperate. When her own research allowed for supporting 20 percent /larger/ army and was still restricted in some ways. It was as if in their own thirst to prove themselves, Central 46 had knocked out any hope of getting help or of things in the seireitei ever changing.

Silently Aurcan hoped that Morgan and Dravin lost themselves in the wilderness beyond the rukongai, and that morgan could open her garganta in time to get out. Morgan devoutly believed Dravin was the only one who could defeat Baraggan. If he survived, maybe one day he would. It was better Morgan leave and never come back again. She wasn't meant for this world. She was just a young woman, an idealistic reckless young woman who had gotten in over her head and been /used/ by Takae Kuchiki.

* * *

Morgan was suffocating, /dying/! Dravin's rifting technique had gone awry. The rift had failed, probably due to the Maggots nest's ability to block reiatsu. How chang and dravin had figured out how to override it she'd /never/ know. Morgan was a psi user herself, and not even her telepathy could escape that place.

Then she could breathe again! She was falling through the skies of Seireitei! Plunging to her death. Dravin fell in the opposite direction. Maybe before she died on impact, her splatter would land in some Central 46 member's tea. They could have her remains on a platter like they wanted so fucking badly.

All of a sudden Morgan heard her zanpakuto calling her. "Morgan... quickly the totems! CALL THEM!"

"TOTEM SUMMON!" A huge, massive crow sprung from her zanpakuto, the size of a small motorcycle. It dove after morgan, grabbing her in its talons before it attempted to break their fall.

Too late, morgan's speed had reached critical mass. She heard alarms, and she and the crow hit the ground with a loud... WUMPH!

The last thing morgan saw before she fell asleep was the last figure she expected. A familiar black haired woman with a severe expression. Her addle brain thought she'd somehow passed into a continuum apart from time and she was stuck with the woman who had got her in this mess her entire afterlife. All she was able to do was croak. "Belial... the nest... they attacked the maggots nest..."

* * *

"I don't know who she is commander I swear." Soifon was telling Yamamoto as they stood outside the girl's hospital room. "Unohana thinks she can fix the broken bones in a day or so. The girl wears the marks of a maggots nest prisoner. But our records have /nobody/ matching her description. I've been captain for over a century now, and I know i've never seen someone matching her appearance on the Maggots nest rosters. And how'd she get her zanpakuto back? Not only that, but she said the maggots nest was attacked before she passed out, I checked, its /fine./ She named her attacker too, Belial. I'm mad, someone snuck a prisoner in right under my nose who shouldn't have been there. It makes my vigilance as a captain /look/ bad."

They had enough to deal with, Muramasa had taken their zanpakuto spirits away and everyone was on edge. While they'd freed the commander, Muramasa had retreated further away. He'd been barred from getting to Kouga. Byakuya had returned and been cleared. And Muramasa's activity had been empty for months.

"Perhaps before Aizen killed central, he stowed her there. We know he was doing experiments on fellow shinigami. Where better to hide a secret than in plain sight?"

Kurotsuchi and Unohana exited. "she's stable, we've made our analysis, and Kurotsuchi has come to some disturbing conclusions."

"The girl is, indeed, a vizard as you suspected commander, but the method of her hollowfication is different from Aizen's. It bears the marks of human genetic engineering technology, and a peculiar, potentially deadly virus. It is not transmissable, thank the stars, but it could very easily kill her at any time. Whoever put her in the maggots nest put her there to die commander, hoping she'd perish and take all evidence of their crime with them. But the girl is cleverer than she appears."

"oh?" Both the commander and soifon peered past Kurotsuchi.

"Her zanpakuto spirit is somehow fractured into pieces, not only that, but her inner world seems to be tailor made to resist tampering and her hollow is /sleeping/. She may be the only person in seireitei immune to Muramasa's charms. Or at least give him something of a fight. Only about half the shikai and bankai capable shinigami have their blades back. We're still vulnerable. This girl could possibly carry the secret of her immunity with her, if we can duplicate it in other shinigami, we may be able to stop Muramasa."

"At any rate, she shouldn't be moved for days." Unohana said. "And Yamamoto, there's signs the girl may have been tortured. I detected traces of cyanide damage in her body. Not even /we/ use that. When she awakens she should be checked for signs of psychological damage. Tortured /and/ thrown in the maggots nest to hide what happened to her? With no record we knew she was there, that has to be traumatic, even for a soldier."

"Alright, the girl will be given temporary amnesty, Soifon taichou, keep watch over her and question her about what happened."

"Commander, the girl was giving off some exotic particles that I would like to examine further." Kurotsuchi held up a tiny vial of something sparkling. "do not decide what to do with her yet until I've analyzed them."

"very well, any particular reason kurotsuchi?"

"they seem very familiar, but I can't place them. I know i've seen them before. But they were probably so irrelevant to what I was doing at the time I saw them I forgot."

"Typical."

When they left, Soifon slipped out with her shinigami phone to call Yoruichi. "hey, I have to cancel our date tonight. Injured prisoner ignited a mystery, and get this, kurotsuchi says she's not only a vizard, she's immune to muramasa /and/ there's no record whatsoever she was put there /and/ she fell from the /sky/."

"wow. I'll be able to get there tonight Soifon. We'll have our date in the fourth, again."

"I'd appreciate it, I don't know what to do. Medical report says she's been tortured. How could this have been going on right in front of my nose? What /else/ is going on in my own division I don't know about?"

"i'm bringing Orihime and Ichigo with me. So don't fret. I know ichigo will put her right."

"alright. I'll tell the commander you're coming."

As she approached the hospital room, she heard a soft voice, and she recognized the sound of someone injured trying to sing easily.

**"I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this**  
**I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you**  
**Tell me that you will listen, your touch is what I'm missing**  
**And the more I hide, I realize I'm slowly losing you**

**Comatose**  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose**  
**Of you**

**I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe**  
**Uness I feel you next me**  
**You take the pain I feel**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real**  
**I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream**  
**'Cause my dreams don't comfort me**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**Waking up to you never felt so real."**

Soifon peered in, the girl was a wreck, arms and legs broken, somehow she was able to sit up. "What are you doing? Unohana told me to keep you in bed!"

The reaction she got was not what soifon was expecting. The girl screamed and fell into the bed like a rock with a yip of pain. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL ALIVE!"

"Alive? I was never dead!"

"No fucking WAY! I saw you get stabbed in front of my /eyes/!" The girl yelled. "your DEATH ruined my LIFE and framed me for MURDER!" the girl was clearly freaking out.

"Aizen's shikai probably addled your /brains./" Soifon said slyly. "I've never been dead. I'm a noble, I was /born/ here."

"Who the hell is /aizen/? Takae Kuchiki is the ass that framed me."

"who the hell is takae kuchiki?"

"And then Chang and Marchosias blew a hole in the maggots nest and water was flowing in and they had me and Dravin hostage as shields! Aurcan was here and he couldn't save us and somehow dravin got free and got me out of there! The maggots nest was filling with water! WATER!" Morgan wailed. "Aurcan and Nemu-chan are likely dead by now!" she wailed.

"Nemu as in twelfth lieutenant?"

"nemurikomu... second's ninth seat." morgan sniffled. "she got me my zanpakuto in time! Then Dravin got free and side tackled me and rifted me out of there. Aurcan told him to get me to safety!"

"which he shouldn't have been able to do."

"somehow he broke it."

"lovely. Honey, the maggots nest can't be broke." and "honey" was said sarcastically.

"Well /honey/ ever since Takae showed up on the scene things have been breaking left and right. And belial is just making it worse. Not only that but Central fucked up /any/ chance of getting help from outside sources. I would have been a willing soldier. I wasn't made for this world but I would have tried."

"What do you mean /made/ for this world. You were a shinigami before you got hollowfied right? That makes you made for this world. I mean I hate vizards as much as the next Noble but not so much I'd want a girl framed for murder. Jeezus, whoever tortured you must have used more than cyanide. And how are you able to lift yourself like that?"

-Watch more human cartoons. God I knew there was a reason I loved Xmen.- Morgan grins. Objects began to float in front of soifon's very eyes and soifon felt her voice in her head. -You know, besides Hugh Jackman's roguish good looks. Mmmm, Hugh Jackman. Oh but Jean grey is so much hotter. She really should leave Scott for... - embarassed pause. -Um right. Sorry, have a thing for Hugh Jackman.-

-I was born a human-

"like ichigo."

"who the hell is ichigo?" The girl broke the trance. "Anyway, I was kidnapped by this group called belial group. They did some nasty experiments on me, and then this kid enters and offered to help me escape. Who am I to refuse? Next thing I know my darling Shihoin sweet heart comes in and sweeps me off my feeeeeet." morgan squealed. "so heartstoppingly beautiful was he my hollow trembled into submission!"

Soifon was privately reminded of her own relationship with Yoruichi. "Whats your name?"

"morgan. It used to be Argent, but my family has probably given me up for dead. So i'll just use the sirname of my alias, Morgan ley Fay."

"Okay morgan ley fay." Soifon sighed. "look stay there, don't float away. Your arms, legs and ribs were broken. Yamamoto will give you temporary amnesty, but you have to stay in the fourth until we figure out what to do with you."

* * *

"I brought what you asked for Kurotsuchi-sama." Nemu handed him the copy of scientific american. "What is this large hadron collider and "particle zoo?""

"Something I only wish we could study." Kurotsuchi began to flip through the article. "aaah, higs bozon. Still haven't found it aye? Wait a minute, there's M theory in here?" pause. Flip flip. "thats /it!/ I know what happened to the girl now! Thats why I forgot about it! Yamamoto said I couldn't build a large hadron collider here, so I just forgot."

* * *

"Another universe?" The captains chorused.

"yes, someone ripped open a hole in space and time. Its probably right above the seireitei. Thats why the girl's story seemed so crazy. Amazing, somewhere out there there's an alternate seireitei, another earth, another hueco mundo. My brain is in a state of perpetual bliss just thinking of the delicious possibilities. I wonder if America is a Dictatorship in the other world, did you ask her?"

"Somehow that was the one thing I forgot to ask." Unohana said dryly.

"appearantly my death in the other universe set off some kind of war." Soifon sighed. "And Aizen doesn't seem to exist, a "takae kuchiki" and "belial group" have taken its place and Baraggan Luisenbarn is alive and freelancing. I really wish we could help. But with Muramasa still on the run with some of our zanpakuto, we don't have the firepower."

"thats the bad news, I can't figure out how she's immune, just what's going on. However, her virus is non transmissable. As soon as she's healed she can move about the seireitei. I did analyze some scans of her inner world." Kurotsuchi started up the hologram emitter. "Its a large, ever expanding maze of monuments from antiquity and mythology. All jumbled together. Because its so confusing, Muramasa likely would have trouble even finding her zanpakuto spirit. Also, all the activity seems to be eminating from three of these monuments. The sphinx, and its neighboring pyramids and egyptian temple seem to be eminating hollow energy. I've located her inner hollow, its in a chamber beneath the right paw of the sphinx. Brilliant girl sealed it in so she could do the entire stretch, her will to survive is amazing. Whoever put her in the nest thought they'd be wheeling her corpse out the back door. But she could last decades in there as long as her body wasn't destroyed."

"her actual zanpakuto spirit is currently moving around this cave system near the mayan pyramids. The lay out and location match a legendary hell mouth in the world of the living, Shibalba, the Mayas believed it to be the underworld. However, there are three pieces of her zanpakuto wandering her world. One is sitting on the sphinx, another is located in this replica of the library of alexandria, and the third is sitting beneath a replica of the Collosus of Rhodes. The library of alexandria protects her memories from erasure, somewhere in that library is the story of an entire war. Over one girl! The collosus is to prevent tampering with her abilities. If anyone attempts to tamper with her zanpakuto or insider her world that she doesn't like, the collosus attacks them. My guess is that when she was afraid of either memory erasure and power removal, death, or the maggots nest, so her zanpakuto created emergency measures for all three. She may not even be aware of this, or she may be hiding them to keep us from killing her."

Kyouraku whistled. "wow, that is some imaginative zanpakuto."

"I believe what we are seeing is a milder version of Muramasa." Kurotsuchi told them. "Only instead of intruding on other people's minds and taking their spirits, it instead focuses on communion with them, acting a lot like our zanpakuto spirits, calling others into her world rather than the other way around. The girl's is a mind that value's knowledge, but also deep scars and a wish for balance and harmony and friendship. Its a pity, she must be clever but she has the values of a hippie."

"if thats true, then what happened must be devastating. And if she's truly a human, she must not be understanding fully what's happened." Unohana said pityingly.

"The girl's temporary amnesty will be extended until this mess is sorted out." Yamamoto replied. "This is not our seireitei she's from, I am hesitant to meddle in its affairs especially if its at war over her unless we know what we're getting into. Even if she has to go back, I want to see this child at peace. When she's recovered we'll send her to Urahara's to stay and have Kurosaki work some of that magic he's so known for. Soifon Taichou, you'll be in charge of her welfare until this is sorted out."

"yamamoto, if we send the girl back, with no maggots nest, she'll die. They'll kill her. Especially if Central is still in charge." Soifon said quietly.

"We could always tell ourselves that we won't give the girl up until there's a new maggots nest." Ukitake suggested.

"I wouldn't want to tell me I won't give up a prisoner." Hitsugaya pointed out. "i'd probably kill me."

"I'm sure the other me would understand." Ukitake replied. "We can't give her up, she could be the key to becoming immune to Muramasa."

"i hate to break it to you Jyou-kun, but you probably aren't there anymore. Wartime. You barely survived Aizen. If this takae kuchiki were more sinister, he probably killed you too." Kyouraku pointed out.

"Or I could have been sent to Zero squad." ukitake argued.

"Very close..." The doors cracked open and a slender, petite woman with long black hair and tattoos and jewelery strode in. The shadow of a dragon like zanpakukto spirit standing behind her remained outside but a Knight like spirit followed her in and knelt before the captains. "Thank you Saeyamaru, I'll take it from here. My name is Sakura Ryuunami..." A woman strode in, wearing the 5th division coat. "Captain of the 5th Division. I've come through the rift to take our prisoner back." She said quietly. "A war with the quincy and their bount allies with two vasto lordes pulling the strings resulted in the decimation of our forces. The divisions were consolidated and a majority of the captains moved to zero division. As the divisions began to fill out again, and peace returned to the land. Until Takae Kuchiki showed up and fucked it all up. Kyouraku taichou, its good to see you again, I transferred from second to eighth to serve under your open mind and cool head and you stimulated my drive for the captaincy, I thank you. Soifon taichou, Unohana taichou, I'm so glad you're both alive here, its a comfort to know the woman who recruited me to her division personally is just as fiery as ever in some other alternate world."

"We are not giving up the girl." Yamamoto said stubbornly. "We need her to save us. Go to the other me and tell him this."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, central's still around. They want the girl's blood. They nearly executed me because I stuck my neck out for her once, and look what it got me, my favorite captain of them all dead, murdered because the girl held onto her earthly ties and made herself a target. You'll have to bear the bad news in a video recording or something."

"Ryuunami Sakura, you are the 5th division captain for your world?"

"I'm a liberal normally Yamamoto-sama, but that girl ignited a war, if I return empty handed I will be tried for treason by reason of incompetence and a second conviction for that means death. I revived 5th division because I felt the former captain, Sousuke Aizen, deceased was a progressive that deserved to see his division cared for and revived and given new purpose. I have worked for years to prove my worth and overcome the conviction that nearly torpedoed my career."

"Take me back with you." Kyouraku said with a smirk.

"No dice, you were transferred to zero squadron with Ukitake taichou, Captain Kira is 8th captain instead. It has to be someone who's double is present in the gotei thirteen rosters or who is /dead/."

"Kira?" there was mumbling at that.

"I'm in charge of the girl's welfare." Soifon stepped forwards. "she's my prisoner now, you can't have her."

"Well we should send someone with a cool head." Komamura murred. "Kurosaki?"

"who's this Kurosaki?" Sakura asked. "One of the other captains?"

"A substitute shinigami with vizard abilities."

"No dice, Central will crucify another hollowfied and impugn your piety. Kurotsuchi is also out, the other him turned traitor."

"I will go." Unohana said quietly. "You said I was dead? Then they will believe that I am from the other world. Take me with you."

"Usagi-taichou will be happy to see you again Unohana. You were his favorite." The girl was diminuative, Aizen would have had two feet on her at least. She had tattoos all over. But her demeanor was entirely different from Aizen, commanding, fervent, mournful. "I wish I could help you. I hate central's witch hunt. But you know how they act. Unohana taichou, if I act disdainful of the girl or of hollowfieds, you must forgive me. I have had to hide my views on shinigami/vizard reconciliation for three years and the incident tore me between the captain I would have followed to the ends of the earth and my liberal idealism that a majority of the world will do the right thing. Unfortunately. Oh I do wish I could call on the Cuerta, Marorin is so clever and he's truly the only good man among the Espada."

"A good man among the Espada?"

"aye, he was raised by a grandmaster of healing, Zephly Ophiucus Ascepilas, who if not faithful to his many lovers, was faithful to his Hippocratic oath. But Zephly was exiled from the Espada. Marorin said it was for protesting the poor treatment of prisoners. His help and intel was always reliable and he was compliant with all seireitei demands and Central nearly sentenced him to death. He and zephly were clever. Zephly invented an artificial diet. One that would allow hollows and arrancar to live without eating souls, and it /worked/! he invented a vegetarian diet for hollows, passed the secret onto the twelfth. I had a lot of hope that his work would save lives. My guess is the Espada decided he was a threat and used the first excuse to eliminate him from their ranks. Marorin is allowed to eat this artificial diet, but only because he doesn't try to get the other Espada to eat it too. Zephly apparently tried to push his beliefs on the other Espada. He's being harbored by the local quincy temple. Able to come and go but to what kind of a life? The Quincy Magistrate says the Espada attacked him four times before he finally got it and decided never to leave its walls again."

"The human Dravin is also missing. He's an extreme security risk due to his ability to teleport. He attempted to break in and run the dangai. He can teleport, he needs coordinates to get from one place to another. Thats what he was looking for. Morgan and Dravin were thrown into the maggots nest together."

"That explains the rift."

"Wait, if he's crazy enough to run the dangai once..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Dravin was barely moving ahead of the cleaners. "PSYCHO MONSTEERRRRRR!"

He exited the senkaimon in the human world. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he kept running. Running for the quincy temple he burst into the clearing. "RAZIEL! HELLLLLP! I JUST ESCAPED THE SEIREITEI! MORGAN NEEDS YOU TO RESCU... her?"

Dravin screeched to a halt. The clearing was full of shinigami and humans, but no quincy, and no temple. Oh wait, there was one quincy. Dark hair, glasses, kinda skinny and gay looking.

"HEY! You quincy!" Dravin yelled. "I need to talk to Magistrate Raziel Lupus NOW!"

"Who the hell is Raziel lupus? This crazy human doesn't seem to realize the quincy have been extinct for 200 years."

"WHAT THE HELL? RAZIEL IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Dravin growled. "HE HAS TO EXIST HE HAS TO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spoiler warning: The chapter contains spoilers for the pilot of star trek DS9, as related by morgan.

* * *

"Whaddyou mean quincy temple?" Uryu demanded irritably. "The only quincies still living are me and my father. And my father is an ass."

"But they were all here! Raziel! Where is my Raziel! Oh Zephly will be so sad when he finds Raziel's gone. Wait... where's Zephly?"

"Who the hell was Zephly?"

"Former Sexta, Raziel offered him asylum in exchange for his research. Zephly was... different... he saw me and Raziel as his grandsons. FUCK! Everyone I cared for is gone WHYYYY?" Dravin was clearly panicking.

"Know what, I know someone who can help you find your friends." Ichigo said cheerfully. He pulled out his cellphone.

Rangiku giggled. "What a silly human, where have you been for two hundred years?"

"I've been locked up for three years. I come back and find out everyone I cared for is GONE." Dravin snarled.

"Well I can see how you'd be upset, but there is no quincy temple here. There never has been."

"But there /should/ be!"

Ichigo had just dialed Urahara when Yoruichi appeared in the clearing. "Ichigo!"

"Y... Yoruichi, I was just about to call you. This kid is going on and on about some kind of quincy temple. I was going to call Urahara."

"No need, we found out whats happening." She smiled at Dravin, then to Rangiku. "Take the boy back to Urahara shoten."

"Urahara-san is still here?" Dravin asked. "Oh thank god." He grinned at Rangiku. "nice breasts. Those things could be lethal weapons."

"you think so?" Rangiku sniggered. "Still, perverted little boys shouldn't be making comments like that to a lady."

"actually Yoruichi-san, I don't need an escort." In an instant he and Rangiku disappeared.

"OUCH!" Rangiku winced as the rift dumped her on her ass in front of the shoten. "Hey, what did you do that for? /how/ did you do that?" Her soul pager rang. "Matsumoto..."

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, the kid had some kind of teleport ability."

"yeah I know."

"Well, its useful at least. I'm safe. Don't worry about me."

"Ichigo." Yoruichi hung up her phone. "There's an injured vizard held in soul society. She's hurt, scared, and all alone. The people who hollowfied her had her locked up in the maggots nest, not only that, she's a substitute like you. Born human. But here's the kicker, the girl is from an alternate universe."

"A WHAT?" Orihime, Sado, Uryu, Rukia and Ichigo chorused. They'd been having a picnic in the park to celebrate the day they rescued Rukia a year ago.

"Another world. This morning an opening to another dimension opened in the seireitei. One where the soul society is at war. The girl was a casualty unfortunately."

"Aizen again huh, some things never change."

"Actually Aizen isn't there for some reason, a Takae Kuchiki took his place."

"same old story, different players." Uryu hmmed. "Perhaps something happened to make the other Aizen different?"

"Dunno." Ichigo sighed. "Yoruichi, i'll go, we're taking Orihime too right?"

"yeah, the girl fell from the sky, she's got broken arms and legs, broken ribs, she's a mess."

"Okay, I'll be back later guys. Rukia why don't you come too."

* * *

Byakuya was looking through the Kuchiki family graveyard after the meeting, weaving nimbly between the gravestones. Senbonzakura followed him. "Master what are you looking for?"

"An idea. Kurotsuchi said the timeline in the other world could be different right?"

"Of course. You think Takae is dead?"

"Fairly certain yes."

"Why?"

Byakuya finally found what he was looking for, right next to the empty grave marked "Kuchiki Kouga" was "Kuchiki Takae." "Because we got Aizen."

* * *

Soifon taichou heard the scream on her way back to Morgan's room.

When she got there, Morgan had white patches in her skin and hair, one eye was black with a glowing iris, the other normal. And there was a fragment of mask, a bar and two rings around her eyes, on her face.

"ITS HER FAULT ITS HER FAULT YOUR LIKE THIS!"

"no... its not her fault, never her fault! Its mine!"

"stop blaming yourself! ITS HERS! She should have been focused on her mission, all she could see was the fucking hollowfied! She couldn't see past the mask the fucking BIGOT BITCH!"

"Soifon taichou! THE MASK BITS! RIP THEM OFF! DO IT QUICK!" Morgan screamed. "HELP ME SOIFON TAICHOU!"

Soifon was on Morgan in an instant, pinning the girl's arms above her head her knees beneath the captain's own, and Soifon started pulling on the fragment.

"GET OFF ME BITCH UNHAND ME!" Morgan's hollow roared. "ITS YOUR FAULT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Its not... its not her fault!"

"Its HER fault and I can /prove it!/"

Soifon's senses were barraged with psionic energy. Suddenly she was falling through an enormous library crammed with scrolls. The floor of the library was glowing and as she hit it, she fell through.

Suddenly she was in a warehouse, some kind of pod had rammed through the roof and she could see a barrier outside it. There was a sound associated with stabbing, Soifon screamed.

She was watching herself, as a blade with a blood diamond stabbed through her heart. She was watching through morgan's eyes as the girl screamed, begging to be allowed to fight.

A tall man, a giant removed the cuffs. "Help."

"Finally!" Soifon's voice was different, she was seeing this from Morgan's eyes, speaking with her voice and moving with her body. Suddenly she fell forward onto all fours, her vision slightly slanted to the side, her bones changing and crunching.

When she leapt at the enemy, soifon felt pivoting ears, and as Morgan looked back she counted nine tails. Fox tails. Morgan's hollow was a kyuubi?

The group fought, Morgan got to Soifon's body first, the two medics right after. "She's /dead/ Usagi its no use."

"She will be if we don't resuscitate her!" The giant, whom Soifon identified as Usagi, was covered in ice in what she recognized from Morgan's memories as his bankai. "I can use my bankai to patch the heart!" Usagi slipped an ice shard into the wound. "Hole patched. Come on Taichou we need you!"

"I could help her! I could use my psi to share my life force!" Soifon darted in, pushing a cold nose against the body.

"NO morgan! You could end up turning her accidentally!" Soifon backpeddled, frightened and confused.

"but... wait! Use electrical kido!" Morgan exclaimed, placing a paw on either side of the wound. "Hado 4... Byakurai!" Her nose began to spark, and Soifon jolted the body. "hado 4, Byakurai!"

A few more attempts, and Soifon gave up. "damnit, the Bastard killed a captain on my property! I'll show them!" She turned, leaping for a peculiar, powerful looking hollow with the ability to change states of matter. "THIS IS FOR THE CAPTAIN!" She roared, leaping bravely at the hollow and preparing to fire Kido from her mouth.

Soifon was feeling soiled, dirty, guilty, it was her fault, if she'd given up her earthly ties as soon as she was hollowfied, this wouldn't have happened. She made herself a target. She made herself a victim. And now a captain was dead on her property.

The attack happened so fast soifon couldn't track it, her kido was countered for two vicious blows. One minute she was alive, the next she was half dead mid air. "KUPO! MOOGLE HELP!" One of the medics shouted.

Soifon was healed, but in that same instant she heard a feeble. "Ban... kai... Jakuho Raikoben!" Something streaked past her. BABOOOOOM.

The sickening feeling hit Soifon as she fell to the ground, unconscious. Soifon had sacrificed herself for her. That final desperate action was self sacrifice. Nobody in soifon's condition could survive that. Nobody.

Soifon saw over the coming weeks as she was held in the tower of penitence, desperate pleas for help or release, for legal or medical aid being ignored. There were some acts of kindness, the twelfth lieutenant brought her medicine, and gave her the exercise machines that eased her boredom. but those she cared for and loved turned their backs, unwilling to risk themselves or their careers for their friend. Unable to do anything. She longed for her loved ones, her comrades and friends, her Seiji. Her beautiful Shihouin prince. She longed for her mother, her brother, her business, to ride the dusty roads in search of rusty treasures and antiques once again.

And there was the depression, the horrible crushing depression that nobody would give her medicine for. A few dollars worth of medication a day would have saved Soifon the pain, sometimes bordering on suicidal depression. Then finally she was thrown in the maggots nest with Dravin, who looked out for and encouraged her and patched her wounds. Soifon watched as the two beefed up their physical combat skills, believing they'd be rescued. But help never came. And outside a war started over the actions of a scared little girl. Shinigami were fighting and dying and it was soifon's fault, her friends, shinigami and vizard, whom she had only wanted to protect were being hurt and Central 46 was keeping her in here simply because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and a captain's attempts to arrest her had scared her into foolish action.

Soifon didn't even realize she was screaming, her mouth, Morgan's mouth, her soul, Morgan's soul, both were screaming in terror, fear and pain.

Hands wrenched Soifon free of Morgan, the mask fragment from Morgan still clutched in the second captain's hand in a white knuckle grip. Soifon looked up in confusion, and saw Yoruichi holding her tightly in her arms and blushed, still somewhat stunned. Yoruichi gently pried soifon's hand open, and the captain numbly gave up the mask fragment in it. "Y... Y... Yoruichi-sama!"

"its okay soifon."

"The girl's a telepath, her hollow, it tried to take over, I saw it, I saw everything that happened to her. I saw my own death! My death started a war!"

"no soifon, that wasn't you. That was another soifon, /another/ you." Yoruichi said kindly.

Orihime rushed over. "Soifon-chan, do you need."

"no i'm fine, the girl." soifon was, in truth, still recovering from the shock. "Yoruichi, we need to teach the girl control... over her abilities... that could get dangerous, but she'd be incredibly useful. I'll bet... in an emergency... she could call to the entire seireitei!"

Orihime walked to the bed, Ichigo with her. Morgan was lying there, listless, breathing hard, heart hammering. She blinked up at Orihime and Ichigo. "W... who are you?"

"orihime?" ichigo looked over at Orihime, who nodded and started to heal her. Then he raised a hand to his face. "its alright." He called his Mask, then dispelled it. "See?"

"oh thank god. There's someone else..."

"I heard you'd been through a lot. Its okay now. Soifon taichou will take care of you." Ichigo said quietly. "I know some friends who helped me get control of my hollow."

"I had control, but that thing spent the last 3 years in a sarcophagus in suspended animation, she's in no mood to be reasoned with."

"Ouch, yeah I'd be angry too. So your inner world is egyptian?"

"not entirely, some of it is celtic, or mayan or chinese, i have greek and roman too. I think when I came out my zanpakuto found a replica of puma punku." (2)

"Whatever that is. You must really like ancient monuments then."

"Oh yeah, loved indiana jones. Wish I could see the Mitchel Hedges crystal skull in person. That would be a sight."

"Whatever that is." Ichigo scratched his head. "So is your zanpakuto named for a dog then?"

"um..." Pop. A massive black crow, a large silver wolf, and a huge black Jaguar popped out of morgan's zanpakuto. "NO WE ARENT!"

"We are the totems of Mistress Morgan and Mistress Morrigan!"

"We are not named after the Dog, patently we're insulted. Dogs are bad. They pee on rugs."

"They do not, they're just witless drooling cousins of us wolves."

"Pee on the rug."

"Witless cousins!"

"PEE RUG!"

"WITLESS!"

Grrrrrrrrr. The two totems glared at each other.

"Thats enough the three of you." Morgan told the totems. "Go back in your blade and keep the hollow /quiet/ for a day or two will you? Durn critter acts like a coward 99 percent of the time she has no right to complain."

"Yus mistress Morgan!" And they disappeared.

"Aw thats cute! They're like my shun shun rikka!" Orihime squealed as she healed Morgan. "There you go, good as new."

Morgan got up. Then she noticed soifon on the ground. Soifon was in absolute shock still. "I'm sorry... I..." She paused. "one of my favorite human shows as a child, star trek deep space nine, started with a hero, a commander named Sisko who had lost his wife when an enemy turned one of the heroes of his culture into one of them against his will. Sisko was sucked into a world where time meant nothing, and the beings inside it didn't understand a linear perception of time. A start and an end.

"They made him relive parts of his life, and Sisko was returned over and over to the moment in time his wife died. The beings inside that world asked him, 'If you are peaceful people, then why do you exist here?'"

"Sisko didn't understand, he thought the beings in this alternate dimension were doing this to him, bringing him here. But they insisted they were doing nothing, Sisko existed here."

"Then he understood. Sisko had been living in the past, unable to let his wife go and work towards the future. For a long time I lived in the past, unable to plan for the future. Even in the maggots nest my mind kept reliving that one moment over and over. Even though I wanted to let it go, I couldn't. I kept wondering if I could have saved you, could have stopped it somehow or stopped myself. I blamed myself for it all because if I hadn't held on to my earthly ties when I became a vizard I wouldn't have made myself a target. But to me those ties are the most precious thing in the world. The only reason I would cast them away is for the safety of those people I love."

Soifon stood up. "I'll protect you. The other soul society will not have you back."

"Soifon." Yoruichi pinched her shoulder. "You're experiencing a reaction to the telepathy."

"Soifon taichou, with all respect, Yoruichi is correct. Telepathy, especially in your first experience of it, is extremely intense. If, after a few days you still feel that way then fine. But think about it." She said quietly. "Telepathy is absolutely intrusive and invasive. You saw your other self die in front of my eyes. That was the most fear I'd ever experienced in my life, even when i was hollowfied I wasn't that afraid."

Yoruichi sighed. "Soifon, I think you're too close to this, I'll have Yama turn her over to urahara, she can get a job at the shop."

"no, she landed in front of me in the middle of my division's exercise. She's /my/ responsibility."

Morgan's face was filled with a blush. "you're seiji's cousin aren't you?" morgan asked, looking up at Yoruichi.

"Cousin? Seiji? I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I know he and Raina... oh another seiji." Yoruichi sighed.

"Raina huh, that was what he said his ex was."

"Interesting."

"Yoruichi." Senbonzakura appeared at the door. "oh, you're awake." That was at morgan. "yoruichi-sama, Byakuya-sama has found something you need to see."

"What did he find?"

"A gravestone, with Takae Kuchiki's name on it."

"A gravestone?"

"So we got Aizen, and they got this Takae Kuchiki person." Ichigo muttered.

"Who the hell is Aizen?" Morgan insisted.

"A really, really evil man." Rukia entered. "Good work Senbonzakura, I knew we could count on Niisama."

Morgan bowed politely to Senbonzakura. "how do you do?"

"Quite well, I am Senbonzakura."

"morgan ley fay." Morgan says with a smile. "You must be someone's zanpakuto spirit, you remind me a lot of my own Morrigan!"

"Is she pretty?" Senbonzakura asked.

"See for yourself." morgan beamed, holding out her blade to the side. Morrigan appeared, she was a woman dressed in animal skins. A wolf's skin around her shoulders, a black jaguar's skin with the head as armor covering her face, and crow wings on her arms. Hovering around her were varying ritual implements. Hanging from her wings were masks from slain hollows.

"my my my, such an attractive blade." Morrigan purred, pinching senbonzakura's chin. "Do you like my ornaments?" she turns so he can see the masks that decorate her back. "I decorated myself with the masks of the hollows my owner slew."

Senbonzakura blushed, had a nose bleed, and fainted. That was when Byakuya walked in. "what happened here?"

"I think i'm in love." Senbonzakura swooned, pointing feebly at Morrigan.

Morrigan purred. "Taichou, do you like my trophy collection?" She twirled so he could see the masks dangling from her back.

"Byakuya, she's so sexy! A girl who dares to wear trophies from the enemy on her back? She turned enemy hollow masks into a fashion statement! Where has she been all my life!"

Ichigo was laughing.

"I thought you liked men Senbonzakura." Byakuya snickered. "you were drooling over Hyourinmaru after the meeting the other day."

"I do but... master thats because all the female zanpakuto are annoying." Senbonzakura had steam coming out of his nostrils.

It wasn't long before Sode no Shirayuki came out of her blade to greet the newcomer. "What about me? I'm not annoying."

"you're my sister." Senbonzakura pointed out. "So you don't count. Don't forget Haineko and Tobiume are still out there."

"I'm flattered." Morrigan purred, peering at Sode no shirayuki. "oh my, such a beautiful ice queen. Why only Shiva's beauty could come close to yours." Morrigan's flirtation was obvious, to both Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura.

The two zanpakuto glared at each other. "I want dibs." "no I want dibs."

"Wow, Morrigan I never knew you were such a flirt." Morgan grinned.

"Well I learned from the best. I'd watch yourself hitting on her though." Morrigan winked at Soifon. "I think she's taken."

"I WOULDNT DARE!" morgan blushed hugely. "Hmph, I still want my Shihouin knight in shining armor."

"but you flirted with Aetok."

"But I never touched him. There's a difference between flirting and running for the hills and cheating."

"you flirted with Ilmeya."

"..."

"you flirt with anything male and female that has genitalia."

"Ilmeya is a bount with super powers of seduction. Nobody can resist her."

"And you loved that."

"shut up."

"morgan pining after Chayton black, the arrancar who broke her heart who she swore to kill!" Morrigan giggled.

Morgan grabbed the spirit. "Look, you wanna hang out with the other zanpakuto, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But don't talk about my ex's sexual exploits in front of two captains. And make no mistake, Chayton is /my/ opponent. Only I will kill him and you're going to help me do it."

"He cheated with men, he cheated with women... you forgot, an arrancar who has a boner, will bury a boner." Morrigan squealed, darting off.

"you slept with an arrancar?" Soifon's face twitched.

"I went through a rebellious phase as a teenager. Then I found him cheating on me with a man. Found out he'd been seeing 9 different people on the side." Morgan said this in the tone of a sassy woman scorned. "he wasn't espada affiliated, trust me, i'd have known. He's just a scoundrel and a cheater who will hit on anything with two legs that will bend over and one day I am killing him."

"wow... what a way to deal with an ex." Ichigo sweatdropped, pretty much everyone there did.

"heh, I'd have expected cheating from an arrancar, I mean he's a dumb hollow." Soifon snickered.

Morgan laughed. "Arrancars are usually monogamous actually, really possessive of their mates. I mean as hollows they had no genitals, so they've gone hundreds of years without sex. What do you expect? I remember when I was in high school Chayton ripped apart a hollow for trying to eat me."

That produced some nervous chuckles. "Chayton was nice to me for a long time, but he's an enemy of the family and I'm over him. He just... gave me my early training and shaped my fighting style. So he shaped a lot of my early personality, he taught me to curb my temper, but, I'm over it."

"i hope so. We have enough arrancars around we don't need a sex crazed one." soifon grinned. "C'mon, I wanna test your skills."

* * *

Zephly had long since been allowed to work without restraints in the lab, even been given back his zanpakuto. He was watching as Raziel, Serena, and Miyasa, his constant companions in the temple, bickered. "Its not holding a charge. I'm telling you using nerve impulses should be able to ignite the mixture and amplify just a tiny electrical spark."

The effeminate painter was holding up an arrow, the tip glowing yellow. "maybe you can channel nerve impulses into your arrows, but I have no idea how to do something like that." Raziel replied.

"its all about visualization, use your mind to sculpt the reishi like your hands sculpt clay." Miyasa replies. "Thats how I got my reishi cracker ginto to work."

"I still think the attack should be a ginto, they're more suited to the elements." Serena told him. "yeah, sure you did /gambit./" She still called him that when he boasted about making a ginto that required no metal for a focus.

"You work on the ginto. I want arrows because I want to work up to seele schneider." The ex cop replied.

"you've been saying that for years now. Yet I haven't seen your application for the correct equipment here." Serena said primly.

"We'll i'd love to see seele made into a purification charm."

"and those are rare."

"my point exactly, /every/ time we get them in, you're busy. The purification type shneiders go fast. I can't keep them in stock. You want one you have to wait in line because we have apprentice quincies lined up down the hall waiting for them."

The machine Zephly had been waiting for went ding. "oh yay! It went ding!" he darted over to it and pulled out a new batch of pepper and tomato seeds. "I love my reishi absorbing peppers. They're so yummy."

"You and your garden, is that what you were waiting for?"

"Hell yeah."

"by the way, did you hear Weiss was fighting with Baraggan /again/?" Miyasa asked. "I mean he acts like a total premadonna. I thought the cero espada was supposed to be mean and angry, so what's he doing in a dominance cat fight with the former king?"

"Weiss is a bastard." Zephly replied, pouring the seeds into the correct vials. "god I wanted to strangle him over framing the quincy for that bank heist. That was a low blow. And I think whoever invented the pillar cells needs to roast in hell."

"You know we can actually do that now. I heard they discovered a hell mouth near Mount Fuji that leads to hell. Literally."

"Rather not touch that actually." Zephly replied. "god what i'd give for my segunda etapa back, and i do not say that likely, that thing was the embodiment of the Christian Menace."

"We'll get there. Eventually you'll be our secret weapon!"

The arrancar sighed, hobbling on his prosthetic leg. "oh how I miss my Marorin."

"I know." Serena was busy placating the homesick arrancar medic.

Raziel sighed, looking at a portrait he'd put on one of the desks. Raziel, Zephly, Dravin and Marorin in their early days. They were using Marorin's gendershifting potion to dress up as girls and Zephly was kissing Raziel. Marorin had created a potion that allowed the user to change into the opposite gender for 2 hours. Zephly had made a longer acting version that lasted for twenty four. And very often it was Raziel who graced the girl Zephly's bed. It was more of a comfort than anything else. They'd lost so much. Zephly now had to regularly make prosthetic limbs for quincy and spiritually aware humans who had lost them. Even Takumi and Seere had stopped complaining. Nobody had the energy anymore.

Raziel heard something, very faint. "RAZIEL! RAZIEEEEELLLLL!" it sounded like Dravin. "I'm coming to find you! RAZIEL!" it was echoing, like through a tunnel. "WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU RAZIEL! I NEED YOU AND ZEPHLY!"

All of a sudden a hole began to open in the lab. Zephly had just tucked his new seeds into his coat and was spinning his cane and singing. "Doctah doctah gimme the news I got a bad case of loving you..." He hummed, suddenly a very nubile female body had wrapped its arms around him. "Raziel darling, lets go to your office for some pupil teacher action. I've been a bad arrie and I need to be pu..." then he/she noticed the hole. "no way. No fucking way is that a worm ho..."

"RAZIEL ZEPHLY! HEEELLLLP!" Suddenly they were sucked into the wormhole.

There was an "ARRRRUUUUU!" A large, goofy looking three headed dog hollow leapt after them to try and save his master, only to be sucked in too.

They were having a hard time breathing and then... WOOOSHHHHH! THUD!

Three quincies and one priveron Espada landed in a heap in the yard of Urahara shoten, with an enormous three headed dog hollow landing on top of them in a belly flop and an "aruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"C...c... cerby... bad dog." Zephly's head had been knocked clear around. "hey, how'd we get to the urahara shoten?" He was seeing stars.

"dunno, but we might as well see old man Urahara while we're here." Raziel got up. "I don't think you've met Urahara."

"no I haven't." Miyasa agreed.

"Well he did give me my untracable gigai." Zephly grinned. "or he made it, never met him to thank him."

"you're special Zephly, you're a Ward of the Quincy Temple. You need to hide."

"yeah. I don't want hollows beating down my door for a fight." Raziel grinned. "by the waaaay, did I see Kana sneaking into your quarters while you were a girl."

"maybe, i'll never tell." F!Zephly sniggered. (1)

"but I was sleeping with Kana." Whined Miyasa. "he likes my ass, its tailor made for his hands!"

"What is this, All my Quincies?" Serena teased. "The temple has turned into a soap opera lately. I just have to ask, did Kana make you dress up in my clothing?"

"No, he had Florian do that."

"EEWWWWW! A bount was wearing my clothing! A cheesecake crazed bount was wearing MY CLOTHES! NOW I HAVE BOUNT COOTIES AND KANA COOTIES!" Serena squealed. Then she fumed. "I am going to KILL Kana!"

And that was the line Yoruichi and Matsumoto walked in on. Serena pissed off, aiming an arrow at Miyasa. "OYE! BAU boy!" She shot one at Miyasa and one at Zephly. "tell Kana when I see him next i'm shoving an arrow up his ass. Dumbass stalker. Thinks just cause he got a sanrei glove he can STALK people." Serena growled.

"I think she's jealous of our exploits mate." Miyasa grinned at Zephly.

"but I can't help it, its my libido it just won't be controlled." zephly purred. "Thats why I was the sexta, cause it had the word sex in it."

"oh my god." Matsumoto squealed and hugged Serena. "you have my pity! You poor thing with all the scary people around!"

Serena was all but smooshed in Matsumoto's breasts. "can't... breathe..."

"errr, we came to see Urahara." Raziel said with a smile. "I'm raziel, Quincy magistrate for temple 46. These are serena, miyasa, and the former sexta Zephly."

"ARUUUUUUUUUU!" Cerby bounced up to Rangiku with a stick in his mouth. "ARUUUUU!" he dropped the five foot long log at Rangiku's feet.

Rangiku blinked, then raised her hand. "hado 31, Shakkaho!"

Zephly squealed. "Nooooooo! Don't hurt him! He's my pet!"

Cerby wailed, running away and cowering in a corner. Rangiku blinked, she thought the hollow had been about to attack her. "Cerby is just overly friendly. I don't think he even realizes he's a hollow or that he's a giant." Raziel explained. "zephly?"

"I made him because I needed a cavalry hollow. I combined three dead dogs that were used by a fighting ring. I hate dog fighting, so I gave them a free cero makeover too." F!Zephly sulked. "Excuse me miss lieutenant. I just hate dogfighting. It makes me sick. I normally do not lash out in anger unless it has to do with mistreating animals."

"Zephly's a hippiecar. Peace and love and all that, thats why the Espada gave him the boot." Miyasa giggled.

"Yeah, I can bet Aizen wouldn't have tolerated that."

"Who's Aizen? Weiss is the Cero, he's in charge of the Espada. I thought the seireitei knew that. Your intel must be screwed." Zephly dug into his pockets. "aw crap, I don't have any of my usual smoke bombs, I left them in the armory. It takes at least a week to make enough for Jolokia mist."

"What's he on about?" Matsumoto asked.

"he likes to grow vegetables." Raziel rolled his eyes. "Zeph's normally a man, he was using a gendershifting technique about five minutes ago so..."

"oh wow, how bold." Matsumoto peered at Zephly. "Wait, what does an arrancar want with vegetables?"

Zephly pulled a tomato out of his coat. "oooooh, I had one on me. Here take a bite." he offered it to Matsumoto. "I invented an artificial diet so I don't have to eat souls. I invented vegetables that create their own reiatsu and made them so everyone can eat. My seeds ended up getting spread around too. I kept dropping them after battles, but I think twelfth is keeping the yumminess to themselves. Though the vizards seem to like them too. Everyone just loves my food it seems."

"I never met an arrancar who actually /liked/ human food. What about the dog?"

"he eats deer and small animals. I made him from a pitbull, a bull terrier and an english bulldog."

"thats a lot of bulls."

"I thought it would make him tougher, but he's a huge sweetie." Zephly purred. "I have a whole menagierie of hollows I made from dead animals. Mostly cruelty victims. I like to think I gave them a better home than when they were alive, but I couldn't bring actual animals home. Nekomata would eat them." He sighed.

"yeah. Well don't do it anymore will you? There are enough hollows around."

"Cerby's all I need at the moment." F!Zephly replied.

Urahara came out with a scanner. "Are are, I didn't think I'd be seeing more quincies. I suggest the three of you talk to Uryu." He began waving it over the group, scanning them for any threats. "Tessai, there are more of them. Including an arrancar with a fake limb and a case of gender confusion if my scanners aren't mistaken."

"how'd you know?" Zephly head tilted. "What's going on?"

"oh and bring that giant sized dogbone i've been saving." Urahara called. "Dravin's in here. Welcome ladies, germs and masks, to your first steps in an alternate universe."

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?"

"THAT WORMHOLE!" Zephly and Serena chorused. "JINX!"

"god its the geek convention." Miyasa sweatdropped. "A shinigami scientist, a quincy scientist and an arrancar scientist walk into a bar. They wake up later in the hospital. All we need is Kaydin and this tableu would be complete. Thank gods Mayuri went a long time ago. That guy was too creepy."

"Hyuk hyuk." Serena giggled.

"Are are." A familiar face painted figure strode into the courtyard. "Urahara I knew you were hiding something from me. You not only found the stray human, but some quincies who had crossed the worlds, an arrancar and a hollow made from animal souls."

"BUT YOURE DEAD!" all four of the newcomers screamed.

Cerby raised his heads to howl and leaped at Mayuri, snarling and howling a warning of danger to the quincies. Zephly was on him in an instant, cuffing him upside the chin gently and making a "KKSSHSHHHTTTCK" noise. Cerby wimpered, turning aside. "Gotta love Ceaser Milan. That will do dog that will do." Then to Kurotsuchi. "The other you turned traitor and was killed, and the quincy toasted your death believe me." Zephly growled. "I may be an arrancar in body, but my heart is with the Quincy. The other you /mutilated/ some of my best drinking buddies. You are not welcome in my presence or theirs. And if you try to take any of us for an experiment subject, despite being a pacifist I will kill you."

"I'm not interested in quincies anymore." Mayuri said flippantly. "Learned everything there is to know. As for an arrancar, well I have to say a trans species hollow is unusual, but that can be explained in the same way as transgender, brain chemistry and the souls that make up your body. I am curious about that gender shifting technique you're using. How does it work?"

"Not my creation." Zephly replied. "I made quite a few but it was my apprentice and lover that made it." F!Zephly pulled out a vial of some kind of blue potion. "Catch." he tossed it to Mayuri. "My other creations will have to wait till I can duplicate them. My lab equipment is in the other world. And I need them for food."

Mayuri caught the vial. "A potion eh? I can't do anything to do with hollows and arrancar food, hollowfication research is illegal."

"Yeah, don't drink it, its applied topically." Zephly said bitterly. "its a boatload of laughs. Just be careful you don't get pregnant. I have to stimulate arrancar pregnancy in a lab, I can't do it just by having sex the way you shinigami do." He laughs. "I don't eat hollows or humans, lieutenant, show him the tomato I gave you."

Matsumoto hesitated, before handing the tomato to Mayuri.

"aaah, vegetables, with a high reishi content and concentrated reiatsu. Meant to simulate the energy boost from eating souls. Quite clever."

"yeah, but I have to eat a lot of them, but Raziel brings me deer sometimes, and fish, I modified my stomach to take human food in a pinch, but human food burns through my body quickly. An arrancar eating human food needs about six thousand to eight thousand calories a day or they waste away as opposed to a human male only needing about 2000 if they're active. If I ate ordinary human food I'd die of malnutrition. So my diet is typically venison, fish, both treated with large amounts of reishi, fresh tomatoes and grilled vegetables or squashes. Very simple. I'll whip up more of that stuff if you like." meaning the potion. "but unless I can get access to a genetic enhancement lab, you'll have to wait for samples of my special diet."

"Fair enough." Kurotsuchi peered. "Why are you passing your work to me?"

"all I ask is that I or my marorin get the credit for his work and I get the credit for mine. And its force of habit." Zephly replied. "In the other world, your lieutenant was a buddy of mine, I'd give him samples for the twelfth, he agreed not to use me for his experiments. And I grew to like the fellow. I made the research I did to try and save lives, so that any arrancar who grew a conscience could follow me and so the shinigami would learn that there is another way too. I don't think it will solve anything, but maybe it will help you sometime. Marorin and I were making a more comprehensive diet, including a soul substitute and candies for temporarily pacifying hostile hollows."

"Clever, but you really thought you could change things?"

"why not, in this world change and death are the only constants. The only difference is do things change for the better or worse? Only if they never changed for the worse, then things could never change for the better."

"Ahhh, a philosopher as well as a scientist. Well I may consider you worth speaking to then. I might even let you speak while i experiment on you."

"I hob nobbed with Aristotle and watched Archimedes streak through the public square." replied Zephly. "I was one of the seven youths sacrificed to the minotaur, though the minotaur was really a hollow. The then shinigami had had an argument with the king of minos, and wanted to make an example of him. So they deliberately let him deal with that one on his own. During the age of the classics the mediterranian was a hotbed of hollow and shinigami activity. My hollow self even prowled the battlefields of the trojan war looking for food."

Rangiku stuttered. "b... but that would make you older than..."

"The commander yeah. Thats why i'm so interested in making peace, I've done the rampant destruction and mayhem thing, its boring. Any idiot can start a war, build a doomsday weapon or kill a man. It takes a true genius to stop a war, feed the world and save a life. So I repented my past deeds and set about making something that would save lives rather than take them. But the espada didn't really like that. When I got in a fight with weiss over the treatment of the hollows in the piller cell I got thrown out. He starved them then used them to torture prisoners."

"bah, hollows are a dime a dozen."

"yeah but we could at least have offered them a humane death after the way they were treated. I hated my hollow form. At the time I had no idea why these strange people in black robes, or the ancient quincy like Odyssus kept chasing me. And heracles? The man was a vizard who liked to throw his weight around. Thats why he killed his family in the myth, his hollow took over and killed them."

"Interesting, so the ancient heroes were shinigami and quincy humm?"

"yeah, why do you think Odyssus was such a good archer. He and Bellerophon Kuchiki got their rocks off trying to kill me. The story of Bellerophon? Yeah thats funny. Bellerophon was one of the kuchiki ancestors, and he and Odyssus had a contest going to see who could kill me first. I kept running. I was kind of cowardly as a hollow, a scavenger rather than a true predator, and I was tiny and agile. But Bellerophon's bankai produced pegasus, and he was fond of using it even on small hollows that could fly if he was far enough into the country side to not do any serious damage. I tried to get him to go away by snatching up his Kensaiken and putting it on the head of a chimera like adjuchas I found, I thought he'd get scared and run. Instead he fights the crazy thing and kills it and he's a hero because of me."

Urahara had been scanning them all for anything threatening. "Well, i've cleared you all, you may go in. However I warn you that your quincy temple is not there in this dimension. There are only two quincy remaining, one of whom has been called here to meet you. Zephly, I will provide you with the equipment you need to make your seeds, if you will show Mayuri and I how you did it. I must say I am impressed if suspicious of an arrancar who wants to make world peace simply for the intellectual challenge and boredom. War has caused some of the greatest technological revolutions on all three worlds. War keeps the balance pumping. If all war and conflict stopped so would the cycling of souls. However, its good to see fresh altrusim."

"My hope was that the gotei 13 would use my research where the other Espada refused it." Zephly said quietly. "To try and force someone there to see sense. With that diet yes hollows would proliferate, but we could stay entirely in hueco mundo where the shinigami can't get to us.

"I know another way is possible, Marorin's fraccion Zarek needs only a nip, he doesn't even kill the target he feeds from, not so much as a trace of hollow reiatsu is left on them. And one of the bounts I was quite fond of, Ilmeya, never needs an entire soul to satisfy her, instead she draws reiatsu from her feeding target."

"its an adaptation, a superior one." They were walking into the shoten. "However, it also inhibits growth, arrancar must eat souls to get stronger, your rate of evolution on that diet would be a lot slower."

"actually, my evolutionary progress was halted due to a bacterial poison. I lost most of my attacks including my segunda etapa and ressurecion. My ressurecion returned, but my etapa still evades me." Zephly replied. "i'm basically the person the temple calls to do their dirty work and their lab work. Its part of my parole, I can't leave the temple without an escort and an untracable gigai, and must wear an ankle monitor at all times. Its sort of a White Collar deal."

"White collar?"

"Human TV program i'm fond of, I can identify with Neal Caffery."

"Indeed, is this Caffery san a scientist?"

"No, he's a conman. With an uncommonly high iq and a seemingly endless command of culture."

"I'm curious, arrancars have a predisposition to violenc.e" Rangiku peered. "You were an Espada, i've seen our Sexta, grimmjow, but you do not seem violent at all."

"A long time ago lieutenant I was very violent. Then I realized that I had two choices at every turn, apollo's light, or aries' blood."

"But an arrancar can't just put their blade down. The espada are bloodthirsty, how did you do it?"

Zephly paused, then said quietly to Rangiku. "Some horrors lieutenant, are best sealed and buried, the secret of how I suppressed my natural arrancar urge to do violence is a story that even hurts me to tell. Do not pry if you don't want to know."

"Alright." Rangiku sighed. "I guess I'd better bring you guys up to date about whats happened so far, but I need to know as much about the other universe as possible."

"Sure thing. I only really have one arrancar friend left anyway. Aetok would likely fuck me, then kill me. I really don't have anything to lose."

* * *

1. F!name means gendershifted for female, M!name gendershifted for male.

2. Puma Punku is an ancient ruin associated with the Ancient Alien hypothesis.


End file.
